


Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul

Pepper wouldn’t give up Maria and Natasha for the world, but sometimes it’s rough to date two people whose jobs are both life-threatening on a regular basis. Pepper’s life isn’t exactly safe either, as Tony’s disasters have made very clear, but at least she isn’t out in the field like Natasha and Maria. Tonight is one of those nights where she feels very lonely, and very scared. 

She isn’t scared for herself. Stark Tower is the safest place she can be, and her quarters are some of the most secure rooms in the building. She’s afraid for Maria and Natasha, who were unable to give a return date for their most recent mission. They’ve been gone a week, and no one has heard from them. She’s beginning to wonder if she’ll ever see them again.

Pepper forces herself to have hope, though. What else would she have if she didn’t? Accepting the idea that Natasha and Maria are dead isn’t something she’s willing to do until she has concrete proof. So for now, she’ll spend the night as an insomniac in her apartment, wishing she had two sets of arms around her instead. 

It’s four in the morning when Natasha and Maria arrive home, and Pepper is so immensely relieved that she doesn’t care that both of them are tracking mud and blood on the carpet. She pulls them both into an embrace, trying to reassure herself that they are solid, real,  _ here _ . 

Wait a minute, blood on the carpet.

“All right, who’s bleeding. Did you even stop at medical?” Pepper’s voice has begun an upturn into slight hysteria, and Maria sets her hands on Pepper’s shoulders to calm her. 

“Nat’s bleeding because of a crappy bandage job I did, and I’m going to fix it now. We were in a hurry.” 

“So you didn’t go to medical.” Pepper folds her arms, and both of her girlfriends look sheepish.

“It’s nothing we can’t take care of here. I just got grazed,” Natasha says, although her face is a little pale. Pepper feels like a teapot about to blow. 

“Into the bathroom, then. Let me help.” Pepper knows she won’t sleep tonight, even though it’s late. She’s feeling an incredibly volatile mix of relief, exasperation, and love, and she knows she won’t be able to calm down any time soon. 

Once Natasha and Maria are cleaned and bandaged up, all three of them collapse into bed together, needing to hold each other. Natasha and Maria probably won’t sleep either, but Pepper is intent on staying in their arms until they absolutely have to get up. 

“I was hoping you’d be back soon,” she murmurs, nestled between the two. Maria kisses her forehead, and Natasha kisses the back of her neck. 

“Glad to be back.” 

 


End file.
